


Chubby Reader Request

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Chubby Reader, Comfort, Comfort Sex, F/M, Insecurity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: I have a mighty need for Loki X chubby reader fics now, With belly kissing and him lifting reader up and loving that she loves to eat and cook.





	Chubby Reader Request

You look down at your dress disappointed. “Loki, maybe I shouldn’t go to Tony’s party.” You sigh as you look in the mirror and see your boyfriend behind you, looking stunning in a suit. Sometimes you wish you were as fit as him, or at least looked like some of the women he attracted. Loki sighs and wraps his arms around your waist.

“Why, my dear?” He kisses your shoulder.

“The, umm, the dress doesn’t, umm…” You look down, unable to meet his eyes in the mirror. “Loki, why are you with me when you can have anyone?” Loki frowns.

“What are you talking about? Why would I want _anyone_ else besides you?” Loki turns you around slowly. “My love, why are you thinking these thoughts?”

“I-I’m not as beautiful as the-the other, umm, other women.”

“No,” Loki practically growls in your ear. “You’re right; _we_ are not going to Tony’s party tonight.” You were about to protest when Loki pulls you into a deep kiss. “You are my goddess and you will be worshipped as such.” He kisses your neck as his hand slowly unzips the back of your dress. Loki lets your dress fall and admires the lingerie you were wearing underneath, trying to help you feel beautiful. His hands brush up and down your sides before pulling you close. “Do you not see the beauty before me? How your breasts are perfect?” Loki slips your bra off and cups one of them. “How your beautifully wide hips are perfect?” His hands trail down your stomach, giving it a quick squeeze before resting on your hips. Loki smirks and kneels. He kisses your stomach, leaving a trail to your thong, where he pulls it down slowly until you’re completely exposed to him. “Look at these beautiful thighs.” His cool touch moves lower. “Do you not see how much I desire you?” You are blushing the entire time, and your face only gets redder. “You know…” Loki’s voice holds jealousy. “Thor desires you too. He wants to see these thighs before him.” You can’t hide your shock. “I take _great_ pleasure in having what my brother wants.”

“Loki…” You try to cover yourself with your arms.

“No, don’t cover up this beautiful sight.” Loki stands and lifts you into his arms. You always seem to forget he is stronger than he looks. He lays you on the bed and climbs above you. “Let me take my time worshipping this beautiful body.” You nod. Loki always knew what to say to make you feel beautiful.

“Loki, please…” You whine with need.

“Yes, my goddess?” He enters you slowly, kissing your neck. You moan as his hands pin your wrists above your head. Loki kisses you deeply, relishing in swallowing your moans.

“Loki…” Your head falls back. He takes that moment to suck your breasts, not giving you a chance to breathe as his pace quickens. “Loki!” You scream from your climax. You feel his teeth graze your nipple as his own climax fills you.

“My beautiful dove…” Loki nuzzles your neck. “Do you know what you do to me now?” He smirks before kissing you again.

“Yes, my king.” You sigh and hold him close. “Thank you.” Loki looks up at you.

“Why are you thanking me, my love?” He caresses your face.

“Loki, you make me feel beautiful, despite what I believe, or what others believe.” You feel tears in your eyes.

“You _are_ beautiful.” Loki kisses you gently. “And I will smite whoever tells you otherwise.”

“Loki, don’t do that.” You smile and kiss him. “As long as you believe me beautiful, that is all I need.” Loki smirks and kisses you.

“I will still trick or prank them behind your back.”


End file.
